blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Niklaus
Niklaus is a native and the result of a secret project of the Diamond Kingdom . He was originally brought in as a child to be modified and built in hopes of replicating Kai Elio's Sun Magic, to fight against any future devil threats. Sadly they failed and ended making making him dependent on the crimson red mage stone implanted on his chest. He was not a total failure as Niklaus was made into a walking weapon with an intimidating level of magic power. Since his early childhood he was being trained with the hopes of beating Kai and had grown rahter fond of the idea of killing him and being the 'true sun magic user'. While his magic is potent and hot Niklaus mentions they still fail to be compared to the sun. He is a dedicated soldier to the Diamond Kingdom and will follow their commands without a second thought, as to him they gave a poor orphan a new life and new power. He's always ready to accept an order in hopes it would lead to him fighting someone strong. Niklaus is currently away from the Diamond Kingdom in an unknown location. Appearance Niklaus is young with long and white unkempt hair. He has pale snow colored skin with pale green eyes that give some sharp glares. He has his red mage stone embeded into the center of his chest. Niklaus is almost always seen wearing his gold enchanted armor with a skin tight black suit under it. While in a suit at times women will say he exudes so much ferocity and attractiveness. Though he usually can be found in his golden armor there are times he wears suits and even gets his hair done. This mostly started after coming accross Kai so much and him always beating Niklaus while keeping his suit clean. Personality NIklaus is usually seen as a monster without any feelings, he shows little to no regard for human life outside of the Diamond Kingdom. Though he's not pure evil rather just sadistic, as he does deeply care for his kingdom and the people in it, willing to risk his life on any mission if it means his people will be safe. He does show emotions at times. Like when Kai and him first fought, Kai was being pushed back and Niklaus' face was filled with joy as he wore a sadistic smile believing he was going to win. In the same fight though Kai turned the tables and won, giving Niklaus his first taste in defeat and making him truly sad for the first time in years. While it is thought Niklaus enjoys killing others he does say that he considers killing is "relieving" them. an example was even though he wanted to kill Kai when the chance came he said Kai didn't deserve to die and must feel the pain he felt when Kai beat him. History Born to an unknown set of parents Niklaus was taken from his home and experimented on since as far back as he could remember or even further. He was taken by mages from the Diamond Kingdom where they implanted him with a special stone into his chest. Sadly at this time the Diamond Kingdom was taking any child or newborn who had an affinity for Fire in the hopes of creating an artificial Sun Magic user and have an anti-devil weapon. From being taken away when he was only two years old up till now at twenty years old, he has spent his entire life being trained and brainwashed into serving Diamond Kingdom. Niklaus was stripped of any memories he may have had of his past life. He wasn't the only child part of this experiment as the entire project had forty-nine other children who were also being made into weapons. In the end Niklaus was the only one who's body was capable of receiving a rare mage stone, a large crimson red stone said to 'mimic the sun's beauty'. To prove his loyalty to the kingdom they requested for him to kill all the other 'test subjects' which Niklaus did without a second thought. This total sacrifice of his innocence was what turned him into the kingdom's ideal weapon. Niklaus from then on only got stronger and was sent on countless missions and grew prideful. He almost always won his battles and was more than capable of being considered a shining general. Battle Prowess *'Expert With Polearms': Niklaus' spear-work does him justice as every thrust was like cannon fire, throwing out roaring gusts. Aria mentioned she could feel the bones in her arms vibrate as her sword clashed with his spear. During the same fight his spear work was so clean and percise he could block, counter and even press on against Aria who's swordplay is called aggresive and overwhelming. *'Immense Magic Power: '''Thanks to the years of being worked on, having a rare and rather large mage stone planted into his chest granted Niklaus with truly intimidating amounts of magic power. He has clashed with the likes of Aria Avalon and Kai Elio each of whom have been compared to Vice Captain level of magic power. *'Mana Zone: '''Niklaus uses his red mage stone to help him gain control over over the natural mana in the air. Magic Fire Magic: Niklaus uses this magic attribute to manipulate the element of fire. He has a high degree of mastery over this magic where he can concentrate a high amount of fire to increase its offensive power. Spells Stats Trivia *Niklaus used to call his fire magic 'sun magic' until he met Kai Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Magic Users